Lil Lo-Lo
Lloyd "Lil Lo-Lo" Mutesa is a recurring character in Raven's Home.'' He is a student at George Washington Carver Community School. Along with his older cousins, the Mutesa twins, he is a member of the 3 Go's. He is portrayed by 'Travis Wolfe Jr.''' Personality Lil Lo-Lo is a talented rapper, and seems to have acrobatic skills. He follows his cousins' example. History Season 3 Diss Track When his cousin Quatro suggested a new song for The 3 Go's, "Jokey Flow," a diss track targeting Booker Baxter-Carter of The Chi-Lective, Lil Lo-Lo agrees with his other cousin,Pump-Fake to go ahead with the song. a short order the new lyrics are created, and the boy utilize the Carver school hallways to shoot their video. After editing the performance, they release the video on their MeTube page. The next day at school, dressed in swaggy gear, following the example of their leader, The 3 Go's nonchalantly stride past Booker, as if acknowledging his very presence in any way was beneath their notice. Booker still confronts the group, demanding to know why they are messing with him, as he thought things were cool between them. Lil Lo-Lo stands by his cousin, Quatro, as he reminds Booker about a dodgeball game they had in gym class, when Booker eliminated Quatro with a cheap shot to his face. Booker replies that the two main components of Dodgeball are "dodge" and "ball," and if one does not do the first, they should expect a faceful of the second. Plus, he claimed it happened "a forever.ago." Lil Lo-Lo laughs along with hs cousins, until Quantro angrily snaps it was only last week. Lil Lo-Lo's cousin continues, stating that he was humiliated, and warns Booker that he never forgets. As his cousins walk away to continue with the rest of their school day, Lil Lo-Lo hangs back to compliment Tess O'Malley, calling her his Queen, with a slight bow, before catching up with his cousins.. The next morning, Lil Lo-Lo discovers that Booker has released his own diss track on The Chi-Lective MeTube web page, "Booker Strikes Back," which calls out his cousins, the Mutesa twins by name. At school, as Lil Lo-Lo strolls by the female members of The Chi-Lective, Nia Baxter-Carter and Tess, Lil Lo-Lo, stops when he overhears the girls mentions his name, but the pair deny that they were talking about him. Later that afternoon, Lil Lo-Lo and his cousins finally encounter a gloating Booker in the hallway. As the two sides converge, a gathering audience of their schoolmates start repeatedly chanting "Battle," in anticipation of an epic rap battle. Speaking as the leader of the 3 Go's, Quatro states that he knows that Booker does not want to engage in a Freestyle rap battle with them, and Booker counters that he knows the 3 Go's, do not want to have a Freestyle battle with him. Lil Lo-Lo says that he figured that out already, as the group prefers to write out their rhymes. Booker admits that he does too, adding that he can write all day. Quatro declares that he can write all day and night, plus the next day. Quatro even claims to write in his sleep. By now, the bored crowd have decided the confrontation is lame, and begin to break up. Suddenly, Principal Kwan's voice over the PA orders Booker to the cafeteria. Lil Lo-Lo and the Mutesa twins begin to mock their opponent, implying that he is about to get into trouble. Initially defiant, Booker proclaims he will get there when he gets there, but when his mother is heard over the PA, Booker shoves he way through them in his hurry to get to the cafeteria. Lll Lo-Lo and his cousins are amused by Booker's situation, until Kwan's voice is broadcast again, this time calling for the "Mutesa twins and that other one." Wasting no time, Lil Lo-Lo and the Mutesa twins quickly follow in Booker's footsteps. In the cafeteria, Lll Lo-Lo sees along with the Principal, Booker and his mom, his Auntie, the mother of Quatro and Pump-Fake, are already there. While his cousins sit near their mother, Lil Lo-Lo has to sit in the only open spot, across from his cousins, next to Principal Kwan. Lil Lo-Lo's aunt is allowed to speak first. She stresses that the fact that Booker attacked her "poor sweet babies," with his video. When Pump-Fake concurs by saying his name. However, Lil Lo-Lo's Auntie tiredly rebukes her twins for their over use of their band personas, calling each by their true given names, Herbert and Gilbert, before sitting down next to them. Booker laughs at the revelation, but the newly-revealed Gilbert insists that at school he is Quatro. Booker continues his belittling taunt until his own mother pinches him into silence. Mrs. Mutesa rebukes Booker in her native language, and Pump-Fake and Quatro, echo her final disapproving clicking sound for effect. Booker's mother asks Lil Lo-Lo Auntie what she said, who replies that she told Booker that he was behaving badly, his mother agrees, telling her son Booker the same thing in English. Booker tries to point out that he was dissed first, but his mother doesn't seem to care. Booker's mom sees Lil Lo-Lo from across the table and asks him where his mama is. Lil Lo-Lo states that she is at work, but reveals that Quatro and Pump-Fake's mother is also his beloved Auntie. Mrs. Mutesa warns her nephew Lloyd, that he cannot sweet talk his way out of trouble, and gives him her click of disapproval which her sons copy. Booker seems ready to tease Lloyd as well, but his mother cuts him off. Principal Kwan decrees that no matter who started the situation, the Carver maintains a strict zero-tolerance policy for online bullying and gives all the boys two weeks of lunchtime detention. Both mothers protest, calling their children sweet, and two weeks too long a punishment. Principal Kwan then plays a clip of "Booker Strikes Back" in which he likens the 3 Go's rapping skills to the taste of his mom's baba ghanoush. Booker's mom asks Lil Lo-Lo's Auntie how to say "You're going to get it," in her native tongue. Unable to replicate the phrase, Booker's mother merely says "What she said," and adds the distinctive click sound at the end, which all the Mutesas do as well. The next day, Booker calls The 3 Go's and informs them that he has arranged the final rap battle between himself and the group, called "Troof on the Roof" to happen on the roof of his apartment building for later that day, which The 3 Go's accept. On the roof of Booker's home, an audience consisting of e-mail blasted onlookers has formed. Stating that they are on his home court, Booker offers The 3 Go's the opportunity to go first. Lil Lo-Lo eagerly takes the lead, spitting out defiant rhymes which threaten to send Booker crying to his mother, finishing with an impressive backflip. Pump-Fake then hands Booker the mic, while gleefully shouting out his name. But on his turn, Booker offers a conciliatory tone to his rhymes, first to Quatro, then his mother, and finally his twin sister, Nia. Quatro raps out that he just wanted Booker to acknowledge his feelings, and admits that Booker's part is his favorite section of "Smoky Flow". Quatro admits he might have been jealous of Booker. Soon the rest of The Chi-Lective, Tess and Nia, join them on stage, with all strife between The 3 Go's and The Chi-Lective now officially quashed, the two groups begin to sing in harmony allowing Lll Lo-Lo to live out his fervent wish to perform with his beloved Queen, Tess. Crewed Up With basketball season set to start, Lil Lo-Lo tries out for the Carver team. When his beloved Queen Tess asks why he is there, Lil Lo-Lo confesses that he wants to be Klay Thompson to her Stephan Curry, the back court of the 3-Time NBA Champion Golden State Warriors. However, Coach Spitz seems dubious of his chances, advising Lloyd to try "less drooling and more dribbling." He equates the sound of the bouncing ball to his own heartbeat. But because Tess has been too focused on her role with The Chi-Lective, her basketball skills have eroded, and the coach awards the starting point guard spot to Olivia Olivinsky. However, Tess eventually regains her playing form and the coach offers her former position back. Lil Lo-Lo and the team in applaud the decision. But Tess humbly points out that Olivia worked hard too, and lets her keep the starting point guard spot, stating that she will be on the bench if needed. Coach Spitz appreciates Tess' attitude and welcomes her back to the Peanuts, and Lil Lo-Lo joins the rest of the squad in their applause. Appearances * Diss Track * Crewed Up * Hoop Streams Trivia * He is a member of the 3 Go's with his cousins, the Mutesa twins. * He is in Levi's homeroom. * He seems to always be "cheesing" (smiling) at Tess, to which she is secretly flattered by. * He joined the Carver Basketball team in the hopes of playing with Tess. *Lil Lo-Lo states he wants to be Klay Thompson to Tess' Stephen Curry, the All Star backcourt of the 3-Time NBA Champion Golden State Warriors, ironically, at the time of Crewed Up premiering, both players were injured. and not on the active rooster of their team. * When the character was first envisioned, he was Asian. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students